dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Clan
The Omega Clan is the name given to the Dragoons who serve as Malkeris' personal envoys and assassins. They are not a true Clan as the rest of their kind but rather the result of his most recent experimentation with the species, creating Dragoons who are more powerful than their kin but more importantly completely subservient to him. To the rest of the world they are seen as avenging or guardian angels, dispatched from the creator to see his will done. Origins When Malkeris originally created all the Dragoon Clans records show that an Omega Clan did exist however what became of it is unknown, all traces either lost to time or purposely destroyed by Malkeris. Rumors allude that the original Omega Clan served as Malkeris' personal priesthood. Around 700 AF Malkeris began to see signs that the TXH in existing Dragoons was breaking down, the current generation not nearly as powerful as their predecessors. This coupled with Malkeris' already rising irritation at his creation's foolish actions and pettiness cause him to return to the drawing board on what the future of the species might be. Determined not to repeat the same mistakes and desiring for his new batch to permanently view him as a deity, he strives to remove free will from the equation, an item he'd originally cherished with the original Dragoons. Replicating the TXH in a more potent form proves highly difficult and Malkeris frequently finds his test subjects dying rather quickly. To alleviate this he begins using corpses till he can perfect the new formula. Some of these early experiments he chooses to sustain, their twisted vile forms becoming servants for him within the Ivory Tower. With the completion of a new viable TXH, Malkeris produces his first few true Omega Clan Dragoons around 783 AF but before he can truly do anything with them the Dragoon Civil War breaks out. Frustrated that once again his children would so foolishly work to kill each other Malkeris dispatches the newly christened Omega Clan to act as further eyes and ears, hoping to use them to sway the conflict into a more amicable conclusion. No evidence exists however of any Omega Clanner having been involved in direct combat during the war. Official Unveiling In 801 AF Malkeris loosed the Omega Clan onto the world in its official capacity, using one of them to publicly assassinate Warlord Gerhard Hesik of the Epsilon Clan. This came coupled with a proclamation that the creator would be watching and if necessary would not hesitate to intercede where he saw fit. Some of this stemmed from questions of faith that had come about due to the civil war, some Dragoons troubled that Malkeris had not made his will known during the conflict. Despite his lofty proclamations Malkeris did seemingly little with his newly created Clan for decades, most often content to quietly meddle. This may have come from his focus being on War of a Century waging overseas in Roommenor or it simply was him fine tuning these new Dragoons before putting them to heavy use. The next notable documentation of Omega Clan Dragoons being involved in the affairs of other Clans was at the coronation of David Bloomer. There they offered the blessings of Malkeris upon his ascension, further cementing their place as angels of the creator. Operation Achilles and Attempted Alpha Coup Angered by Zeta's dismissal of him, Malkeris approves and encourages the Alpha Clan operation to exterminate them, even going as far as to provide Omega Clan Dragoons to act as intelligence and saboteurs for the operation. Only select members of Alpha Clan high command knew of this involvement but they chose to believe it was simply a sign from the creator that their actions were just. Years later when the Alpha Clan invasion of Roommenor was in its final stages of preparation the Clan was rocked by a series of violent upheavals, one of which saw the death of the Chieftain's eldest son: Vincent. With the lives of the rest of his family in danger and the fate of the coming invasion in jeopardy, Chieftain David Bloomer beseeches Malkeris for aid. In turn the Omega Clan is dispatched both to help ensure order and to see the protection of the Chieftain's immediate kin. However all of this is partly a ruse to ensure that Malkeris can keep considerably close tabs on the invasion as well as the Alpha Clan leadership. Armor and Equipment Originally struggling to properly manufacturer armor for the new Omega Clan, Malkeris instead chooses to raid ancient Dragoon crypts and mausoleums, re-purposing the armor resting inside. His main source of armor comes from the burial chambers of Theta Clan Dragoons though Malkeris augments and repaints it. Wishing for his new creation to remain his unseen overseers they are all outfitted with experimental quantum stealth camouflage which renders them invisible to the naked eye. With this at their disposal Omega Clanners could covertly shadow their targets for days, studying their most intimate of secrets without their prey every knowing they weren't alone. Keeping with their primary goal of stealth and assassination, majority of Omega Clan Dragoons do not favor firearms; swords, knives, whips, and variety of other melee weapons their typical armament. Most of these blades are monomolecularly sharpened, more advanced than traditional super-heated weapons and capable of even cutting through Dragoon armor. Coupled with an Omega Clanner's speed and covertness few foes ever stand a chance.